


Don't Say Anything

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Parent John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Sam's getting a little old to take comfort in his big brother, John knows that. But he also knows how hard this life they live is, especially on his soft hearted son.





	Don't Say Anything

Sam's getting a little old to take comfort in his big brother, John knows that. But he also knows how hard this life they live is, especially on his soft hearted son. So he doesn't say anything when he wakes up and the boys are curled around each other or when he takes Dean with him and Sam clutches at his jacket like an army wife being left behind. He doesn't say anything when Sam shoots up in bed, startled awake with horrified wide eyes, screaming for his brother.

He doesn't say anything when Dean sits in the bathroom while Sam showers. He doesn't say anything when Sam stays awake for three days while Dean is missing. He doesn't say anything when Dean returns and Sam waits on him hand and foot.

He definitely doesn't say anything when Bobby starts shooting indecisive looks between him and the boys. 

He definitely doesn't say anything when Jim starts quoting this verse or that. He definitely doesn't say anything when Missouri starts calling more often, just to check in.

He doesn't say anything when Sam leaves or when Dean loses half his life right there. He doesn't say anything when long nights become longer mornings and he can't tell if his son is hungover again or still drunk.

He doesn't say anything when Dean disappears without so much as a by your leave. He doesn't say anything when the phone rings once a week. He doesn't say anything when the texts from Sam comes in.

He doesn't say anything when they meet up and the first thing he notices is Sam's fingers buried in Dean's jacket sleeve. He doesn't say anything when he sees the light in Dean's eyes. He doesn't say anything when he sees the way they lean against the Impala.

He doesn't say anything when he's the one that leaves or when he's the one that comes back. He doesn't say anything when Sam lets the demon go just to save him. He doesn't say anything when he stands over the soon to be deathbed of his firstborn.

He doesn't say anything. Ever.

Until he's standing in front of the bane of his existence, the reason for everything, the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Until he thinks about grasping hands and death knells and fire and pain and true love.

It's then that he says, silently, _I know, I still love you, I'm sorry._

Out loud he simply says, “You got a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester on [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
